Long Winter's Nap
Long Winter's Nap is a Raid Event scheduled to start on January 4, 2016 at 12:00 PM (PST) and end on January 9, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from January 5th 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes None Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Ritva, Tending Lifespans (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Bajiria, Oasis Fencer (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Defamed Witch Mirva (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Jane the Drifter (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story "Look at the pristine snowy fields, Hero! Aren't they simply wonderful?" Elimval's energetic voice carried across the expansive silvery plains and returned as distant echoes. It also helped stir your senses dulled by the cold, allowing you to wonder why you had not the stamina to cavort in a similar fashion. As it was, you hardly held the presence of mind to realize you were walking. "Are you all right?" She brought her rosy-red nose and cheeks close to your face. Rather than answer her question, you offered your own, curious if she was cold. The chill seemed to have a more pronounced effect on you, as you could feel it piercing your lungs with each word. "I've never been better! This quiet spectacle of nature fills me with such joy and wonder! However, you seem to be rather sleepy..." Upon her mention, you realized that it was indeed drowsiness weighing heavy upon you. "Please don't fall asleep yet, or you'll become a Hero-cicle." With a simple joke, she moved her hand to your brow. It had taken you several moments to feel her mitten's warmth on your skin. "It felt like touching a block of ice... Let's make haste, then." You nodded obediently as you pictured a warm hearth before which you could rest comfortably, but the unusual nature of your sleepiness managed to rise to the surface. However, your burdened mind was unable to cope with even that much of a distraction. When you attempted to take a step forward, you failed to remove your foot from the piled snow and fell to your knees. You caught yourself with your arms, yet the frigidity of the snow seeping through your gloves did not provide any stimulation. "Hero, are you feeling unwell?! What's wrong?!" You could not even muster the strength to respond, allowing your arms to collapse and plunging your face into the slush. Elimval's voice seemed to grow distant as you felt yourself falling into a dream, and soon her frantic calls no longer reached your mind. Your final thought before losing consciousness was how in most other situations, the one in such danger was rarely you. ...... "Hero, you can't fall asleep now! Please get up!" Elimval desperately tugged on the Hero's arms, but they showed no sign of stirring. "What should I do? ...Maybe I should try pulling them to the village?" Wiping away her tears, she began to drag the Hero through the snow. Though progress was slower than she expected, she did not intend on giving up. "Stop, you thief! I caught that human fair and square!" Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind Elimval and a fairy with snow-white hair and wings appeared from the flurry. "Excuse me? What in the world are you talking about?!" "Just what I said. I caught them, so now they're going to sleep by my side from spring 'til autumn." Elimval was flabbergasted by the fairy's words, but understood that she was the cause behind the Hero's sudden torpor. "So don't worry, everything's going to be fine." With a charming smile, she approached the unconscious Hero, but Elimval was quick to seize her wrist. "This isn't 'fine' at all! I must ask you to wake the Hero up immediately!" The fairy pouted as she gave her retort. "They're not going to die or anything, they'll just be kind of like a big teddy bear or... Could you back off a little bit? You're scaring me!" "Why do you need the Hero for something like that?" "W-well, I get lonely when I sleep by myself, you see. So I just wanted someone who looked dependable to be there beside me..." "I've never heard of anything more selfish in my life! Wake the Hero up right this instant!" Elimval was not accepting the fairy's explanation as she began to wrench her arm. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurts! Fine, then! I'll put you to sleep, too!" A deep chill then enveloped Elimval's body. Utterly caught off-guard, she closed her eyelids and fell down next to the Hero. ...... When you awoke, you saw not a wintry snowscape, but an avenue lined with trees adorned with springtime blooms of all kinds. However, you did not recognize it as a dream, instead rationalizing the luminescent flowers by assuming you were in some other fantastic realm, albeit one you had no memory of entering. "Ugh, I can't believe this. Maybe I should've just went with someone from the village after all." Shaken from your thoughts by a voice from behind, you turned around to see the form of a young woman, her wings indicating she was not a mere human. You felt it would be hasty to assume she was responsible for your sudden teleportation, so you decided to first ask her where you were. But before you could say a word... "Wake the Hero up right this instant!" A second voice suddenly boomed around you. It was unmistakably Elimval's, and you had not the time to wonder where she was before she appeared before you. "Why do you want me to wake this 'Hero' up so soon? Are they that important to you?" "That much should be obvious! Why did you do such a thing anyway?" Frustrated by the incomprehensibility of the situation, you gave an unusual shout for silence. "Sorry..." After both women apologized in unison, you calmly explained that you were not angry, but simply wanted clarification on what had occurred. "Although I'm a winter fairy, I loooooove spring." You wanted to mock her comment's apparent banality but you held your tongue. "Unfortunately, I've been falling asleep before the snow starts to melt in the past few years, so I haven't been able to actually see spring in a while." She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes as if afraid. "And even worse, I have really scary nightmares when I sleep by myself. That's why I try to find someone to join me while I'm still awake." Though you and Elimval understood the circumstances, you could not accept her request. However, judging from her satisfied smile, it did not appear that you had a say in the matter any longer. "I normally get someone from the nearby village to help, but there are so few people that I've already gone through everyone that looked interesting. But that's when you came along and..." "Did you assume the Hero would agree?! Absolutely preposterous! Please wake us up at once!" "Why can't you sleep until next winter?" Shocking as her lack of logic was, you could not remain unconscious for so long. You explicated the importance of your journey to convince her to release you. "B-but what else am I supposed to do? I can't spend another 9 months trapped all on my own in a constant nightmare!" You thought to suggest for her to ask one of the villagers as before, but even that would be too irresponsible. As she began to wipe away tears, whether they were real or false, you began to change your mind. "I-I know maybe I deserve this... This whole 'sleeping past winter' stuff might actually be punishment, since the god of winter caught me trying to join that 'salvation through death' fad from a while back..." Her words brought memories flooding back of the peacefully sleeping faces of the innocent dead and how the entire matter was borne of a wayward sprite's boredom. "You know about it?" The fairy fearfully asked you her question, but your agitated state should have made your awareness of it clear. Unable to relax your furrowed brow, you nodded. "Oh, okay... Well, anyway, I didn't actually want to die, I just wanted to see if maybe they could give me happy dreams for once. Y-you see, there's a rumor going around between us fairies..." As much as it sounded like an excuse, you could sympathize with in her desire for peaceful rest. "Um, Hero... I think I have an idea." You turned to Elimval who wore a thoughtful look upon her face. "Do you think the Circle could be the reason behind her sleeping after winter?" It was impossible to tell. The god of winter's reaction was logical, but the fairy had not wanted to die. Furthermore, you did not imagine an organization fixated upon granting complete and total death would do something as needlessly complicated as putting people to sleep for a fixed period of the year. "I'm somewhat concerned about the distant growls as well, so maybe we could do a little bit of investigation, don't you think?" You were hesitant, for though she did need help if she had been swayed by the Circle's influence, she did not appear despondent enough to be suicidal. Regardless, she appeared to be facing some manner of hardship, so it warranted further inquiry. "So does that mean you're going to stay or what?" "We're going to try to get to the bottom of your problems! If it's really divine punishment, then we can't do much, but if there's something else causing all of this, then the Hero will put things right!" "Uh, okay... I'm not sure if you're doing this for your sake or mine, but either way It sounds like you're going to help me, right?" Elimval gave a cheerful "Yes!" so the fairy clasped her hands and looked at you with upturned eyes. "Thanks... I don't usually let people walk around my head because it's kind of embarrassing, but look over every nook and cranny if you have to." You felt confident you could solve her problems, but despite the unlikelihood of the Circle's involvement, you could not help worrying that they were in some form or fashion. All you could do at the moment was confirm the cause, and so you started off on your search, beginning with the most conspicuous location. Epilogue Passing through the amusement park, a mountainous valley then lay before you. The sloping inclines were bare of all greenery and the cover of fog lent a cold appearance. Its sharp contrast to the brighter scene at your backs brought everyone to a halt. "This looks to be a much more desolate part of your dreams, Ilva." "Something this creepy? I can't believe it..." Perhaps it represented some unpleasant experience of Ilva's, as she was reluctant to advance forward. However, you felt a stronger urge than ever to forge ahead for the ominous moans had grown louder. Leading the other two through the mist, you expected the familiar grin of the Dream Marquis to appear at any moment. It was then you realized you were fearing that which you had already defeated, and you chastised yourself. It was wasted worry indeed, for you soon encountered the source of the haunting sounds. Leaning against the rock face was a large wounded monster, and soothing its pain with a warm wind was a smaller airborne monster. "Huh?! Wh-what are they doing in my dreams?!" That the Circle was apparently uninvolved had eased your concerns somewhat, but Ilva was utterly terrified by what was lurking unawares within her own mind. "I... I've never seen them before... so why...?" You offered your theory of them being the manifestations of deep-seated fear brought about by adopting the Circle's mantra. However brief it may have been, the resulting suspended animation was too great for her psyche to bear. "Y-yeah, that sounds like it could be it. So, if we defeat them, then maybe I'll get better?" Her fearful eyes contained a tiny gleam of hope. Feeling it was worth an attempt, you drew your sword and approached the creatures. However, the wounded one appeared to notice your lethal intent, as his eyes opened and he began to stir. Rising to his feet, the pins embedded into his body fell to the ground and lifted clouds of dust. The reduced vision halted your progress as you turned your attention above. As expected, one of the pins was descending upon you, but you managed to deflect it at the last moment. Its surprising heft caused the vibrations of the sword to numb your arms, yet it was preferable to dodging, for it was possible you would have unwittingly stepped into another danger. Then, the ground began to tremor as the enormous monster shifted his legs and he gave a great howl. Looking at his body, you saw there were no more stakes lodged into it, meaning they would no longer be a threat. Devising a strategy, you took the fallen pins and drove them into the canyon wall to form a makeshift staircase. You swiftly clambered up to a suitable height and prepared to unleash a leaping slash with all of your might. But in the next moment... "Stop! Don't hurt him!" A young, feminine voice rang out and the flying monster descended into range. You briefly thought to defeat the pair simultaneously, but her melodic voice gave you pause. You leapt to the ground and plunged your sword into the barren soil as a sign of deference. "Ilva, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I had no other choice! Could you just pretend you never saw us?" Both her sudden admission and her request were as surprising as the fact she appeared to be an acquaintance of Ilva's. All eyes were on the fairy as she fumbled for an answer. "How... how do you know me? I have no idea who you are..." Her reply was blunt, yet seemingly honest. In response, the smaller monster cast her eyes downward. "I thought you wouldn't... Actually, I'm Leavell, a spring fairy." Leavell told of how she had met the injured monster -- a demon, to be precise -- and had come to befriend him. While she tended to his wounds, she knew they would need to find somewhere to hide from the other fairies. As no one would have suspected they would be within Ilva's head, she decided to take him there until he made a complete recovery. Upon hearing this, Ilva fearfully opened her mouth. "As much as I hope I'm wrong, that means you're physically in my head at this moment?" "...Right. You did hang out with those 'salvation through death' types for a while, right? It seems they left more than a few holes there. I just wanted to borrow one of them for a moment." Leavell continued by saying she never intended to cause Ilva such strife. She simply made them small enough to hide within her head, but it was apparent their presence there had unforeseen effects. The two were absorbed into her dreams just as you and Elimval had been, which explained the ominous rumbles. "Wh-wh-wh-what were you thinking, bringing a DEMON of all things into my head?! ...That's why I haven't been able to stay awake past winter, isn't it?" After her outburst of emotion, Ilva breathed deeply before finishing. "Come to think of it, I do remember hearing something about a spring fairy that had gone missing... But what happened to you? You look more like him than a fairy." It was true that you doubted Leavell had been a fairy, for she appeared to be far more demonic. "...Out." While you were still in awe, you heard Ilva speak again in a quiet voice. Unable to understand what she was saying, everyone leaned closer. "Get out! Of my head! Now!" "Ilva, does that mean...?" Leavell nervously looked at your sword, fearing that she wanted for you to kill her and the demon. "You know how much suffering you've caused me by staying here, right? So I want your ugly faces gone from my dreams this minute!" "...Thank you." Ilva had turned away and was silent, leaving you and Elimval to watch them depart, the transfigured fairy sitting on a shoulder of the giant demon. You were conflicted about sparing the two for the demon smelled of what may have been human blood and it was possible he would live to fight again. Regardless, even if Ilva had demanded it, you would have been reluctant to finish him off. You noticed Elimval seemed concerned about your indecisiveness, so you told her not to mind and swore you would defeat him should he endanger another life. Ilva overheard your words, but only partially as she mistakenly presumed you spoke of her. "That seems a bit extreme, since I won't be needing anymore help when I sleep, but I understand. Thank you." Then, she pressed the temples of her head as if suffering from a headache. You reached out to her for support, but she smiled weakly and claimed to be fine. Still, the sweat upon her brow led Elimval to place an arm around her back. "I-I said I'm okay, since they're finally gone... but I might be waking up soon." She leaned against a nearby boulder. Your growing worry for her condition was interrupted when your field of vision began to warp. Even as you realized the cause, you were overcome with unease. The benefit to the imminent lapse of consciousness was that it would snuff both that and the nausea you felt. ...... "Hero!" Elimval's voice echoed in your ears. Though familiar, it seemed oddly different. After a moment's thought, you noticed it was because it was now being muffled. It was with that awareness you finally wondered where you were. "Are you feeling better? It seems we've been returned." Judging from her reserved manner, she was seemingly unsure if you had fully recovered your senses. You then opened your eyes to see a smile expectedly spreading across her face. "I believe 'good morning' would be suitable for the situation, yes?" You returned a smile and a "good morning" of your own as you began to sit up. "Oh, please take it easy!" Perhaps she assumed you were rising out of confusion, so you gave a token nod of reassurance. In actuality, your back was quite cold, so you wanted to rectify that discomfort even at the expense of hers. You were confused as to why until seeing you were still in the snowy field. You were disappointed that you had not woken up in a warmer place, but you averted your eyes from Elimval to hide that from her, taking the moment to look over the blanket of white. "I haven't seen Ilva or Leavell since I woke up..." You did not expect to see the demonized fairy outside of the dream, but hoped to meet Ilva one last time. Hoping she had been relieved of her condition, you stood up to seek her. It was then you heard the sound of something falling in the snow. You thought it was the clumps that had accumulated on your prone body, but there was an unusually shaped mound at your feet. You reached down to find the first evidence of the coming spring Ilva had so desired. Taking it in your hands, you called over the searching Elimval. "What is it? Oh, what a lovely bud!" She had stumbled across the deep snow for a closer look. She gingerly received the winter fairy's gift into her own hands. "This is a sign of spring, isn't it? It's so pretty, I can't be upset with her for leaving without saying good-bye." Slightly embarrassed for herself, she gazed at the pink sprout in her palms. Meanwhile, you considered how Ilva had obtained it. It was likely that as a spirit of the seasons her senses were remarkably attuned to their changes. Made aware that the coming of spring this year would be premature, she had begun seeking a partner, which the fortunes chose to be you, earlier than usual. With that in mind, it was unsurprising to see a bud so early, and that she had given it to you was how she proved she would enjoy the shifting seasons once more. "But it seems that we still have a little more winter to go, so let's make the most of it, Hero!" Nodding, you and Elimval continued towards the village in hopes of warming your frigid bones. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final Rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Category:Long Winter's Nap Category:Raid Events